


Hold Me Down

by Nightwang



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, More Hurt Than Comfort, Prompt: Chained to a wall, Protective Bruce Wayne, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwang/pseuds/Nightwang
Summary: "The links scraped across the floor as he shifted. The pull on his arms meant that he was pressed against the wall he was chained to. Cold leached into his bare feet, the rough concrete scraping up his soles."For the prompt "Chained to a wall" for the Bad Things Happen Bingo
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571617
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184
Collections: Dick & Bruce, everybody loves dick





	Hold Me Down

Dick was getting real tired of being tied up. His arms were aching already, stretched wide so that the pull on his shoulders was almost constant, the cold metal of the chains biting into his wrists.

Metal around his ankles, grinding horribly against the sensitive bones, and why would they take his boots? That just seemed unnecessary. At least his legs weren’t chained quite so tightly. He could stand semi-comfortably, his feet stable beneath him.

The links scraped across the floor as he shifted. The pull on his arms meant that he was pressed against the wall he was chained to. Cold leached into his bare feet, the rough concrete scraping up his soles. Still, if he didn’t keep moving them, he was going to lose all feeling in his toes.

Time limped onwards, agonisingly slowly. Dick wasn’t sure how long he’d been there. He’d been unconscious when they’d brought him in. Had gotten a full face of whatever new knock-out drug they’d been attempting to ship into Gotham before Nightwing had busted their operation.

A headache throbbed behind his eyes, low but insistent, nausea curling low in his stomach. The room - well it was more like a cell really - wasn’t exactly welcoming. Bare grey concrete with an ominous looking drain in the centre of the floor. A chill damp that seemed to permeate every surface. No windows, the only light a naked bulb hanging above the drain which threw out a soft glow that barely reached the corners.

Every so often the light flickered. Dick shifted his feet every other flicker - not that they were consistent. God, if there was one thing Dick wasn’t very good at, it was staying still. He’d been trained by Batman so he could do it if he had to, could sit perfectly still for hours, until his muscles were stiff and screaming. Still, like this, his arms strained painfully, the chill of the room slowly sapping his body heat, Dick really wished that something would just happen.

Almost as though Dick had wished it into being, the door on the other side of the room opened. A man stepped through, tall and athletically built with dark hair and a darker expression. Dick grinned at him as the door clicked shut.

“Evening,” he chirped. It had been night when he’d been knocked out but he had no idea what time it was now. It could be morning for all he knew.

The man didn’t reply, simply stalked closer. He had a duffle bag looped over his shoulder. It hit the floor with a heavy thud. The man stepped closer, still out of reach even if Dick had full range of his limbs, and cocked his head to the side like a bird, or maybe a cat observing a mouse it had caught between its paws.

“I’m Nightwing, pleasure to meet you,” Never let it be said that Alfred hadn’t taught him any manners. “I’d shake your hand but…” he rattled the chains and attempted a shrug but his arms were pulled too tight so it ended up as more of a twitch.

The man did not look amused. He bent down and unzipped the duffel, pulling out a long, wicked looking knife. Light glinted off the shiny metal of the blade as he turned the knife over lazily between his fingers. It was all for show Dick knew. In the right hands a smaller, less impressive looking knife could do just as much damage as this one.

“Giving me the silent treatment, eh?” Dick asked as the man stepped in.

The point of the knife pressed against his throat, just above the collar of his suit, a cold but light pressure against him. Dick met the man’s gaze evenly. There was a glimmer of excitement in those dark eyes as he stepped in even closer, gaze dropping to where the knife was threatening to break skin.

Dick brought his knee up sharply. There was just enough slack in the chain that he made a solid hit with the man’s groin and he bent over with a cry, the knife falling away from Dick’s throat. Dick couldn’t even feel relieved though. Pain burst through his leg, radiating from his ankle and up his shin, sharp pin pricks of agony that had him panting, white spots dancing across his vision.

“You fucking bastard!” the man snarled and then more pain as knuckles cracked across his jaw.

Dick tucked his head down into his chest but no more blows came. The man had backed away, snatching up the knife, and had resorted to glowering at Dick from a safe distance.

“They warned me you would be difficult,” he said.

Now that the whole mysterious silence thing he’d had going for him had been ruined, the man seemed to be gearing up for a full blown villain style monologue.

“My client was very angry that you messed up his shipment,” he continued as if determined to prove Dick right, “I don’t always take pleasure from my work, even torture can get a little boring sometimes, but _this _I think I’m going to enjoy.”__

__Dick rolled his eyes. Blah blah blah. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t heard before. The man’s expression darkened, mouth twisting angrily. Sadists never seemed to like it when their victim’s weren’t cowering in fear._ _

__He kicked the duffle so that it fell over, tools slipping out onto the floor. Way more knives than necessary, a cattle prod that clattered across the concrete, some canes, and some other things that Dick wasn’t too sure about._ _

__The man picked up the cattle prod. A slow, sick smile slid across his face and then he was advancing. He came at him from the side this time, out of kneeing range. One hand came up to press against his throat - where the knife had been - held there threateningly for a moment, and then slid down to rest on his shoulder. A push and Dick was gritting his teeth against the pain, toes curling against the floor._ _

__Jaw tight, he took desperate breaths through his nose, determined not to cry out and give this creep the satisfaction. A low chuckle, hot breath ghosting across his cheek, and then the man put more weight behind it. His shoulders were screaming, muscles tight and straining against the pull._ _

__He couldn’t help but let out a choked gasp. Dick had dislocated his shoulder before, had felt that sharp pull pop of an arm being pulled too far. It was a bit of an occupational hazard really. But never this slowly, this methodically. The pain stretched on and on and just when Dick thought his shoulder was going to give, the man stopped._ _

__Sagging with relief, his aching shoulder twinged. It still hurt. His arms were still stretched uncomfortably far, but it no longer felt as though it was about to be ripped off. Warmth dripped down his arms. His wrists were bleeding, chafed and torn by the friction of the cuffs being pulled tight. He hadn’t even felt it over the agony of his shoulder._ _

__Heat against his side. The man had pressed himself up against him to breathe against ear._ _

__“Not so tough now hmm?” he whispered, amusement curling low and warm in his voice._ _

__Dick grit his teeth so hard his jaw popped. Fingers wrapped around his throat, forced his head to the side so that he was face to face with the man. It was oddly intimate, unsettling. Dark eyes watched him as he squeezed, cutting off Dick’s airway._ _

__The chains rattled as Dick jerked almost unconsciously. His ears were ringing, but he kept his gaze locked on the man’s, determined not to let fear creep into his expression. The longer the man squeezed, the more Dick’s chest started to ache. His face was burning, and he imagined it must be turning red. His fingers twitched, curled into fists and then uncurled rhythmically as Dick tried desperately to think of anything but the furnace hot need for oxygen._ _

__Eventually the man released him, looking almost disappointed. Dick gasped in a shuddering breath and almost cried as his lungs filled, aching at the sudden influx of air. The man tsked angrily and then all of Dick’s sweetly savoured air was pushed out of him as a fist buried itself into his stomach._ _

__He couldn’t even bend over, his shoulders protesting against the reflexive movement. He coughed, gasped, and the man stepped back. Then he pressed the cattleprod into Dick’s side._ _

__Blinding pain. His muscles seized, his vision went white, and then it was gone. Dick moaned low. He couldn’t help it. The seizing of his muscles had pulled against the chains. His arms were one giant mess of pain, all the way down to his fingers. He hung limply in the chains, body aching. His shoulders hurt so much already that the pain from resting his weight in the chains barely even registered._ _

__The man was grinning at him now, looking satisfied. Dick had never wanted to punch someone so badly in his life. Instead he had to settle for glowering darkly at him, promising pain with his eyes._ _

__“Time for a little break I think,” the man said, dropping the cattleprod into his bag._ _

__He looked over Dick one last time, before he left, his gaze sticky on Dick’s skin. When the door clicked shut behind him, Dick blew out a long breath. He’d never been so happy to be alone._ _

__After who knows how long, Dick realised that he was shaking. Fine tremors that rippled across his skin. Bile rose up his throat and he had to just swallow for a couple of moments to suppress it._ _

__He finally managed to get his feet under him. His ankle protested when he put his weight on it, buckling beneath him so that he fell against the chains with a sharp cry that ended in a whine as pain sparked along his arms. Hopefully there weren’t any cameras because now that he was alone he couldn’t seem to control the noises he was making._ _

__Eventually he managed to get himself upright - balanced mostly on his good leg - so that the pressure on his shoulders eased. He used the brief peace to take stock of himself, pulling himself back together. His arms were definitely the biggest problem. Beneath the stark red of fresh blood, his hands looked almost purple, strangled by the chains. He flexed his fingers, and pain sparked down into his palms._ _

__The door opening caught his attention and he had to physically suppress a groan._ _

__“That wasn’t much of a break,” he called, rolling his eyes at the man, who just shrugged, stopping by the duffell with a small smile._ _

__“What can I say, I was excited to see you again,” he said, voice almost a purr._ _

__The knife he chose this time was smaller, fit more easily in his hand. It looked like a favourite if the way he stroked over the handle almost lovingly was any indication._ _

__“Sorry but the feeling isn’t mutual,” Dick said. He had to fight to keep the growl from his voice._ _

__The man just smirked, smarmy and far too pleased with himself. Dick bared his teeth as he pressed up against his side again, too close. The knife slid against his cheek, scratching the skin and getting dangerously close to his eye._ _

__“You’re a mouthy one aren’t you?” the man purred, pulling the knife back before pressing it into Dick’s lower lip, tracing the outside of his mouth. A sharp movement and the knife was slicing across his jaw, splitting the skin. Dick flinched but didn’t make a sound._ _

__The man hummed, trailing the now wet point of the blade down his throat, before sliding it beneath the collar of his suit and pulling it away from Dick’s skin._ _

__“I’m going to enjoy slicing you up,” he whispered against his ear._ _

__Then the weight was gone, the man crying out as he was tossed backwards away from Dick. The knife knicked Dick’s throat as he was pulled away roughly, spinning out of the man’s grasp to skitter across the floor. Dick looked up in surprise, heart racing, to see a dark figure filling up the room. Batman._ _

__Batman was there, pummeling the man into the floor with heavy fists. Dick had been so caught up with the guy that he hadn’t even heard the door open._ _

__“Batman,” he croaked, when the man had gone limp, pitiful whimpers escaping him, and still Bruce showed no signs of letting up._ _

__Batman let him go, straightening to his full, impressive height. The man slumped to the floor. His face was a mess, covered in blood and he moaned as he started dragging himself towards the open door._ _

__Batman ignored him. His expression was as impassive as ever, but Dick could see the tightening of his jaw as he looked Dick over, the clenching of fists as his gaze caught on the duffle on the floor._ _

__He strode towards him, cape billowing, and then he was filling Dick’s vision, careful hands coming up to cradle his face. Dick winced as his gloves caught on the bruises and the cut on his jaw. Batman’s lips pressed into a thin line._ _

__“I’m fine B, thanks for the rescue,” Dick said, aiming for reassuring. Batman just grunted, moving to examine the chains instead. He must have worked his way through the place before he got there because he produced a key from his belt and started on the first cuff._ _

__“I wouldn’t say this was fine,” he growled eventually, once the first cuff was loose and Dick was gasping at the sharp pain-relief of finally being freed from his position. Batman had caught his wrist gently in his hands and was examining the rough abrasions and purpling bruises._ _

__“Can we save this for later maybe?” Dick grumped, pulling his arm away. Batman let it go without protest, moving to free the other arm instead._ _

__When Dick was finally free, he swayed unsteadily on his feet. His whole body ached but his shoulders were on fire. Every time he moved his arms, they protested angrily. Dick almost wanted to move them back to the position they were in before, at least that pain had been a constant dull ache, rather than a searing burst every time he moved._ _

__He stepped forwards, the promise of freedom pulling him towards the door, and his ankle decided to remind him why walking was a bad idea. He gasped, stumbled, and then Batman was steadying him with an arm around his waist. Taking his weight without touching his arms._ _

__Dick smiled sheepishly but Batman didn’t say anything, just grunted and began to almost carry Dick out of the room. Yelping, Dick tried to get his feet under him enough to help. He wasn’t exactly light and it wasn’t a particularly good position for lifting and yet Bruce seemed to be managing it through sheer determination, the stubborn bastard._ _

__By the time they made it to the batmobile Dick was flagging, even with Bruce’s support. He still had no idea how long he’d been chained up, but it had felt like forever. His whole body was aching. Bruce eased him into his seat and even buckled him in. Dick huffed and swatted him away, regretting it immediately when his shoulders protested the movement._ _

__Bruce refrained from saying anything for so long that Dick even managed to fall asleep, the warm safety of the car lulling him into a doze._ _

__“We’re back,” Bruce’s voice woke him, surprisingly soft. He was leaning over him, cowl pushed back. His face was shadowed, eyes dark, and Dick couldn’t read him. Together they managed to leverage him out of the car with minimal jostling, and then Alfred was there with gentle hands and an even gentler expression._ _

__“Master Dick, I’m glad to see you alive and in one piece,” he said with a warm smile._ _

__“You and me both Alfie,” Dick laughed. Bruce did not seem impressed, his lips a thin line, brows furrowed. He looked like he was gearing up for a truly impressive rant._ _

__Alfred quelled him with a look, hustling Dick over to the medbay. Dick was desperately grateful. He knew that lecturing was Bruce’s own emotionally constipated way of showing that he cared, that he was worried about them. Normally Dick could take it with a pinch of salt, could read between the lines to take out some of the sting of Bruce’s words._ _

__Tired and injured, however, he didn’t think he’d be able to bite his tongue. Dick was self aware enough to know he had some temper problems of his own. It was part of the reason he and Bruce clashed so often._ _

__Bruce hovered awkwardly as Alfred worked, stewing silently, lingering like a bad smell. There wasn’t much to do for his injuries really, Alfred cleaned and wrapped his cuts, gave him some ice packs and then told him in no uncertain terms to get some rest. His ankle was swollen and painful but nothing was broken thankfully._ _

__“You’ll stay here tonight,” Bruce interjected, his jaw set stubbornly. Dick bit back the instinctive argument. It rankled, the perceived insult against his independence, as if he couldn’t take care of himself in his own apartment. Bruce was just worried, he told himself, he wanted Dick close so that he knew he was safe._ _

__He took a deep breath. Alfred had moved away to start cleaning the medical equipment, but Dick could tell by the tense line of his shoulders that he was still listening, ready to intervene. Dick felt exhausted all of a sudden._ _

__“Fine, I guess one night won’t hurt,” he said, guilt blooming in his chest at the surprise on Bruce’s face. He slid off the bed, wincing as he put weight on his ankle. Bruce moved forwards and Dick let him help him upstairs reluctantly._ _

__Only when he was settled into bed did Bruce finally stop hovering. As he went to open the door Dick stopped him, voice quiet._ _

__“Thanks B.”_ _

__Bruce looked at him then, mouth softening. He looked tired and kind of sad._ _

__“Anytime Dick,” he said. He hesitated, the moment stretching out awkwardly. “I’m always here for you.”_ _

__Dick’s chest felt warm, his throat tight. Bruce held his gaze until Dick couldn’t take it anymore and looked away._ _

__“Goodnight Dick,” Bruce said quietly. It felt like Dick was ten again, young and scared and injured, wanting Bruce to stay with him until he fell asleep._ _

__“Night B,” he said._ _

__The door shut with a soft click and then Dick was alone. With the softness of his bed beneath him, the dark of the room, Dick felt the tug of exhaustion pulling him under._ _

__Knowing that Bruce wasn’t far away, he surrendered, unconsciousness claiming him._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> I have a tumblr at nightwang96 if you want to head over for a chat!
> 
> Also I still have lots of prompts open on my bingo card if you want to prompt something on my tumblr!


End file.
